vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harald
King Harald "Finehair" is a Scandinavian warrior and potential threat to Ragnar. His dream is to become King of whole Norway. Biography Season 4 In Yol, King Harald arrives in Kattegat to meet Ragnar after hearing of his exploits in the conquest of Paris. He wants to participate in the next raid in Frankia and announces that soon his brother Halfdan "The Black" will come with his fleet. He becomes familiar with Ragnar's young sons, and it is suggested that he once shared a romantic relationship with Aslaug. In What Might Have Been, Harald and his brother lead an ambush on the Frankish scouts, and capture many of them. Later they take several of the captives and tie them to the Franks signal fires. As the men are burned alive, Harald and the other warriors cheer and praise Odin. When the Vikings travel upriver towards Paris, the ships are shot at from the forts by Frankish soldiers, led by Rollo. When the Franks lower the chain between the two forts, Harald's ship is capsized and sunken. Harald and his brother swim to Ragnar's ship, where they defend against the Frankish assault. In Death All 'Round, Harald and Halfdan lead a raid on a small Frankish farm. They discover a family inside, and brutally kill them all, after raping the two daughters. They burn the farm afterwards. Harald and the other Vikings battle the Franks head on in The Last Ship, in open combat on the river. Harald fights alongisde his brother, and is outraged when Halfdan is shot by a Frankish crossbowman. Harald is last seen retreating with the Viking fleet after a crushing defeat by the Franks. In the years following the defeat at the Second Siege of Paris, king Harald conquered the kingdom of Rogaland, killing king Arnarson and his earl Eyolf and he also defeated King Svein from a unspecified norwegian kingdom. Personality and traits Harald is very outspoken and charismatic, making Aslaug smile soon after arriving in Kattegat. He befriends her sons as well, and seems to be very popular among them, excluding Bjorn, who distrusts him. He will constantly try to getting close to Floki and outdistancing him from Ragnar, taking advantage of the quarrel of the King and his boatbuilder. Harald also has great ambitions, often stating that he wants to become king of all Norway, despite the fact that it would cause dispute with Ragnar. He is more dominant when compared to his brother Halfdan, though the two get along very well, being very close together. Harald's extreme hatred of the Christians brings him to commit horrible acts against them when raiding, including rape and torture. Despite his ambitious and leading character, he is able to admit that Ragnar is a powerful king and a better strategist than himself. Trivia * Harald Finehair/Fairhair (Old Norse: Harfagra) was the son of Halfdan the Black (Haldanr Svarti), who, like Ragnar Lothbrok, was a descendent of the Yngling Dynasty. This would make him a decendant of Freyr. * Before he unified Norway, Harald ruled over the petty kingdom of Vestfold in southern Norway. * The name of the woman whose hand Harald sought in marriage was Gyda, daughter of King Eirik of Hordaland in central Norway. * Harald was the father of over 20 sons, among them Haakon the Good (king of Norway) and Erik Bloodaxe (king over Norway and Northumbria). * Peter Franzén who plays Harald, previously appeared as a viking in HBO's True Blood, playing opposite Alexander Skarsgård, Gustaf Skarsgård's (Floki) brother. Appearances fr:Harald Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Viking Warriors Category:Kings